Rescue Station 46231
by Phinabella04
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it belongs to its creators Jeff"Swampy"Marsh and Dan Provinmire. Also, I do not own the real paramedic program I only own the one that appears in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Ginger and Phineas have had enough of people dying en - route to the ER so Phineas comes up the idea of training more paramedics, but the only people who want to be paramedics are their old friends the Fireside Girls thus starting the Paramedic Program.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, it belongs to its creators Jeff"Swampy"Marsh and Dan Provinmire. Also, I do not own the real paramedic program I only own the one that appears in this story.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Thirty year old Phineas Flynn was relaxing in the living room of the penthouse apartment he shared with his wife, Katie and their daughter Emily. He had the place to himself for a few hours except for the fact that Katie was in their bedroom taking a nap. "I never thought it would be this exhausting being on-call." He said aloud as he prepared himself a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

The buzzer sounded, indicating someone was outside wanting to see him. He answered the call, "Hello?"

"Phineas? Is that you? Can I come up?" Phineas recognized the voice immediately.

"Sure, just a moment Ginger." He pressed the code to unlock the front door to the building permitting his friend to enter.

"Hi Ginger." He greeted as he took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Hi Phineas." Ginger replied as she took a seat on the couch.

Phineas sat across from Ginger and offered her a drink. "No thanks." She replied.

Ginger sighed, "This isn't exactly a social call. I'm hoping I can enlist your assistance with something." She said as she sat forward, clasping her hands in front of herself.

Phineas sat forward in his own seat. "Yeah, sure. Of course. Anything. What do you need help with?"

It's been a while that one of his friends came to him for help with one of their problems. He was always glad to help them in any way he could.

Ginger sat back and crossed, then uncrossed her legs, sitting forward again. "I find it frustrating that people keep dying before they get to the hospital. Why do they wait so long to call? Or is there a problem with the ambulance and paramedic system?"

Phineas sat back and thought about the problem. "Speaking from experience, it's not the paramedics' fault. The patients either wait too long to call or they're not giving us the information we need to help them." He then fell silent for a minute. Ginger was about to ask something when he continued, "We either need to educate the public, or..." he trailed off as he searched for the right words, "maybe we can train more paramedics."

Ginger thought for a moment "Phineas that is brilliant idea and I'll help you with that."She said.

"Thanks."Phineas replied.

"Bye Phineas, if you see them tell the girls I said hi." Ginger said as she left the apartment.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Katie came into the room after waking up from her nap.

"So, who was that?"She inquired. "Oh that was Ginger, she needs my help with the paramedic system."Phineas replied with a smile. "Oh, and she says hi"He added.

* * *

Phineas finished re-purposing the paramedic station.

"There, now to wait for some trainees to come in." He said as he put the last of the medical equipment in the ambulance when he heard a few familiar voices; then a woman wearing a blue t-shirt, red shorts and a green headband came in with the others behind her.

"Hey Phineas, what's up?" Adyson inquired, curious about the new station.

"Oh, I just put the last of the medical equipment in the ambulance." Phineas replied.

"Well, that's very cool." Adyson said. "Would you like a tour of this repurposed paramedic station?" Phineas inquired.

Adyson thought for a moment. "Yes." She said with a smile. "Good because we needed a station of our own." Milly commented with a smile.

"You're welcome and I didn't exactly have you in mind when I repurposed it but I made sure the cabinets where height adjustable just in case you girls were assigned to this station." Phineas replied. "That's the rec room" Phineas indicated pointing to a room with a couch and a TV.

Then Milly raised her hand.

"Let me guess, those are the lockers?"The short, curly brown haired woman inquired."Yes, and that's the kitchen" Phineas indicated pointing to a room with a table, chairs, a stove, refrigerator and microwave.

Then they walked to a door labeled"Flynn"

"And this is the Captain's office."Phineas indicated pointing to a room with a number of folders and a computer."And by Captain you mean you, is that correct Phineas?" Baljeet inquired.

"Yes Baljeet, by Captain I mean me." Phineas replied."That makes sense, he is a fully licensed paramedic."Adyson said. "And the door does have his last name on it."She pointed out.

"Oh and the preschool is seven blocks away." Phineas said."And the medical equipment is in the ambulance."He pointed out .

"Let me guess Phineas, this is where we'll get our medical equipment when we need it?" Milly inquired."Yes Milly, this is where we will get our medical equipment when we need it." Phineas replied with a smile.

* * *

"So you girls like the paramedic station?" Phineas inquired."You thought of everything Phineas." Milly replied smiling.

"You're welcome Milly." Phineas returned as Milly came up to him."So if you're the Station Captain; what does that mean?" Milly asked.

Phineas thought for a moment.

"You're my second-in-command." Phineas answered.

* * *

Milly was reading a paramedic training manual when the Code-R went off.

_"Ambulance __46231_, _hit-and-run reported on_ _Elm Street, timeout 15:25." The dispatcher said._ "Ambulance 46231-20." Phineas replied, then he and Adyson headed to the scene.

* * *

They arrived on scene, then Phineas got on the radio and let dispatch know that they were at the hit and run location.

"Ambulance 46231-21."He said as he walked a green Honda car.

* * *

When Phineas looked inside the vehicle he checked the driver's seat and saw a woman wearing a yellow t-shirt, orange shorts and a blue headband trapped under the steering wheel.

"Ma'am do you need help?" He inquired but he didn't get a response then he went to his trainee.

"Adyson, call dispatch and tell them to call the fire department and ask them to send one of their engine units to come help us."He ordered

"I'm on it!"Adyson replied then she got on her radio and contacted dispatch as ordered.

"Ambulance 46231 to Danville EMS dispatch." Adyson radioed._"This is Danville EMS; go ahead."The dispatcher replied. _

"Dispatch this is EMT Sweetwater requesting assistance from the fire department we have a Code-D-4."She radiod._ "20-46231, calling the fire department as requested."The dispatcher replied. _

"46231-20."Adyson replied then Phineas approached her. "Adyson, we have a child trapped in the backseat."He informed her. "What does the child look like?"Adyson inquired. "She is wearing a blue t-shirt, orange shorts and a red headband."Phineas replied. "Did she tell you her name?"Adyson inquired. "She told me that her name is Alison."Phineas replied. "Phineas, I'm related to the patients."Adyson informed her supervisor. "How are you related to them?"Phineas inquired. "I'm the woman's sister-in-law and the little girl's aunt."Adyson replied.

* * *

The fire department had sent engine 88 to assist.

"Alright, now go ahead and set the child down next to me."Phineas said. "Are there any more people trapped in the vehicle?"A firefighter inquired. "No, just these two."Phineas replied. "Do you have everything under control now?"The firefighter captain inquired. "Yes, we have everything under control."Adyson replied. "Okay, my crew are gonna go back to our station." The firefighter captain said.

* * *

"Ambulance 46231-18."Adyson informed dispatch. _"20 Ambulance 46231."The dispatcher replied. _

"Hey Adyson?"Phineas requested. "What is it?"Adyson inquired.

"Does your niece have any medical problems?"Phineas inquired. "She has a heart condition"Adyson replied.

"Does she take heart medicine?"Phineas inquired. "My little brother always tells her to take it before she goes to school and I tell her to take it whenever I take her somewhere or she spends the night at my house."Adyson replied.

"Does she have the pills with her?"The thirty-year old redhead inquired. "No, but I have a feeling that she brought her pills to school with her like she is supposed to."The tall brunette replied.

* * *

After they dropped Adyson''s niece off at the hospital they went back to the station.

"All right girls here are the areas that dispatch is assigning us to cover, I'll respond to any calls from Maple Drive, Adyson, you respond to any calls on Elm Street, Milly; you and Baljeet cover the downtown area."Phineas said giving everyone the areas that dispatch assigned them to. "I'll tell you if we get any calls from the Lil' Sparks lodge."He added.

They all nodded indicating that they understood dispatches orders.

* * *

Phineas went to his office.

"Do the girls need help with anything?" Phineas inquired. "Yes Phineas, I could use your help checking the ambulance's engine to make sure it's working correctly." Milly replied to Phineas' question.

"All right." Phineas said, then Adyson entered the room. "Is there anything you need me to do?" She inquired.

"No, not at the moment." Phineas said, then the code-R went off. " _Ambulance 46231 chest pains 8853 North Ridge Street timeout 3:25."The dispatcher said, _then Milly came in and acknowledged dispatch's order's. "Ambulance 46231-20."Milly replied as she and Baljeet got into the ambulance and left.

* * *

Gretchen was in the living room of the apartment she shared with her husband Ferb.(Who was busy at city hall at the moment.)

The buzzer sounded, indicating someone was outside wanting to see her, or more likely Ferb. She answered the call, "Hello?"

"Gretchen? Is that you? Can I come up?" Gretchen recognized the voice immediately.

"Sure, just a moment Phineas." She said as she got up to press the code to unlock the front door to the building permitting her brother-in-law to enter.

"Hi Phineas." She greeted as she rubbed her obviously pregnant abdomen.

"Hi Gretchen." Phineas replied as he took a seat on the couch. "So, I take it you're here for a visit since Milly and Baljeet got a call?"Gretchen inquired as she rubbed her belly.

"Yes, they did get a call."Phineas replied. "Just a moment, I need a warm compress."Gretchen informed Phineas.

"Is your back starting to hurt?"Phineas inquired. "Yes." Gretchen replied with a smile.

"I'll do the dishes for you and get the compress for your back."Phineas said with a smile. "Thanks Phineas, you're the best brother-in-law I could ever ask for, but I finished the dishes an hour ago."Gretchen commented with a smile.

"All right."Phineas replied with a smile.

* * *

Phineas came back in the room with a warm compress.

"Thanks Phineas."Gretchen said. "You're welcome."Phineas replied as he gave her the warm compress.

"Oh that's better."Gretchen commented with a smile. "While I'm here is there anything else you need?"Phineas inquired. "No, I have everything under control."Gretchen replied. "Okay, bye Gretchen."Phineas said as he left Gretchen's apartment.

* * *

"Nice job today everyone."Milly said as everyone was going home.

* * *

Adyson was in Danville Hospital's pediatric emergency department visiting her three year-old niece to see if she's ok.

"So Alison, How are you feeling?"She inquired. "A little better now Auntie Adyson."The three year-old brunette replied.

"Are you feeling well enough to go to the mall in an hour?"The tall brunette inquired. "I don't know, you should ask Dr. Tjinder about that. "Alison replied then Chief Medical Officer: Sweetwater came in. "Hey Adyson"He said, greeting his daughter. "Hi dad."Adyson replied.

"Hi grandpa."Alison said. "Dad, aren't you supposed to be at work?"Adyson inquired. "Well, Flynn told me that my daughter-in-law and granddaughter were involved in a hit-and-run and since I'm on my break I thought that I should come and visit."Her dad pointed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue Station 46231 by Phinabella04.

Chapter 2:The Beginning P2

Thirty year old Baljeet Tjinder was at Danville EMS Headquarters checking in with the Chief Medical Officer "Hey Chief."He greeted as he got out of his van. "Good afternoon, so what brings you here?"Chief Medical Officer John Sweetwater inquired as he opened door and let Baljeet go in first.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by for a visit."He pointed out. "When you get to your station, tell my daughter that her little brother will be stopping by her apartment." Chief Medical Officer Sweetwater informed Baljeet. "Ok chief, I will give her the message."Baljeet said as he continued walking towards the door. "Oh and chief."He said. "Yes Tjinder?"Chief Medical Officer Sweetwater inquired.

"Would it be ok if Phineas' daughter visits him during the summer?"The black haired man requested. "Actually, Flynn's daughter's teacher has scheduled a tour of your station on the 19th, she can visit him on that day."Chief Medical Officer Sweetwater replied.

"Thanks chief, see you later."Baljeet said as he headed out the door. "You too, Tjinder." The Chief Medical Officer called as Baljeet was leaving.

* * *

When Baljeet arrived at the station he noticed Milly reading the station manual.

"What's up Milly?"He inquired. "Oh nothing, I'm just checking to see if we're supposed to do anything between calls."She replied.

Adyson stretched out as she sat in a vacant chair, reading a book.

"Yes, we're supposed to do some cleaning just in case an Elementary School class comes over for a scheduled tour."She informed.

Then Phineas came in.

"Phineas, what brings you here?" Baljeet inquired."Oh, I just got done dropping my daughter off at school." Phineas replied.

"Oh you're in a cheerful mood." Adyson noted."Because we could use your help with sweeping the floor in the rec room." Baljeet informed his superior.

"You're asking me for help?" Phineas inquired. "That's right, cap." Baljeet said.

"Don't worry Phineas we're supposed to do some cleaning between calls so that we don't find any insects or rodents tomorrow when we come in for work." Adyson chimed in.

"Trust me, I checked the manual." Milly said."Besides that really is part of the department regulations."Baljeet pointed out.

"Alright, I'll get the broom and dustpan and when I get done I need to do some paperwork."Phineas said then Baljeet approached them.

"Adyson, your dad says that your little brother will be stopping by your apartment for a visit."Baljeet informed his friend and co-worker.

"Ok, thanks Baljeet."Adyson said with a smile. "You're welcome, Adyson."Baljeet replied.

* * *

Phineas and Milly were doing a equipment company drill.

"Milly get that breathing apparatus on." Phineas said as he checked the stopwatch in his right hand.

She nodded indicating that she understood his instructions.

"There." Milly said, putting her helmet on."Wow Milly, good job."Phineas said, impressed that she followed his instructions.

"Well, I am learning from you."Milly replied.

* * *

"What do you think I should do until we get a call?"Phineas inquired. "Phineas, you should do some paperwork."Milly suggested.

Then the Code R went off.

"_Ambulance 46231 multi vehicle accident __reported at __Maple Drive;meet the police officer timeout 13:45."Dispatch radioed. _Ambulance 46231-20."The short curly brown haired woman acknowledged.

* * *

They were on Maple Drive responding to the multi vehicle accident.

"Ambulance 46231-21."Phineas called.

Milly was wandering around when she noticed Phineas talking to dispatch. "Milly, get back to work."Phineas ordered. "Well, I was wondering if there's anything you need me to do?"She inquired.  
"Yes, go get the portable treatment kit out of the ambulance then check that vehicle."Phineas ordered indicating a blue ford truck.

"Yes sir."Milly said as she returned to the ambulance and got the equipment as ordered then she went to the Ford truck like Phineas told her to and when she looked inside she didn't see anyone in the vehicle so she walked back to Phineas and noticed that he was on the ground.

"Phineas, are you ok?" She inquired, worried about her supervisor.

"Get me an icepack from the ambulance."Phineas ordered.

"Ok, I'll go get the ice pack from the ambulance"Milly said as she went to the ambulance to get the ice pack from the ambulance as ordered.

* * *

Milly put the icepack on Phineas' ankle then she checked her supervisor for any injuries using the X-Ray glasses he gave her for her birthday last year.

"Phineas your left ankle is twisted, stand by for vitals." Milly informed her supervisor as she waited for instructions.

Milly checked Phineas' vitals.

"Phineas, your vitals are stable."Milly informed.

"Okay, Milly put my left leg in a leg splint."Phineas ordered. "Got it, put your left leg in a leg splint."Milly replied, acknowledging Phineas' order.

* * *

After they put Phineas' left in the splint they got in the ambulance and headed back to the station.

"Nice job everyone, ice cream sundaes are on me."Milly declared then she turned the ambulance in that direction.

* * *

Later, at the Malt Shop.

"Well, there's something Phineas forgot to mention when he was giving us a tour of the station."Milly said.

"What did he forget to mention Milly?"Baljeet inquired."It's the only paramedic station with an anti-intruder security system."Milly replied.

"And, If anyone with anyone wearing a ski mask finds a way around his security system, I get to clobber them."Milly stated.

"Milly, under normal circumstances I believe Phineas wouldn't approve;but if that ever happens I believe he would give you permission to clobber them."Baljeet said. "Baljeet, I'm gonna go visit Phineas at the hospital."Milly informed them as she got up from her seat.

* * *

Phineas was in his hospital bed watching TV when Milly came in.

"Hi, Phineas." Milly said sitting in a chair next to Phineas."Hi Milly, I'm watching TV but you can watch with me if you want?"Phineas offered as he changed the channel to the news.

"Phineas, your four-year-old daughter is complaining about not understanding her homework."Milly informed him as she opened up her book. "I'll help her with it as soon as I'm discharged."Phineas replied.

"When will that be?"Milly inquired. "Probably after my ankle heals up in five hours."Phineas replied.

* * *

"Okay, Emily are you ready?" Phineas inquired. "Yes, I'm ready daddy."Emily replied.

"All right, let's start with your shape homework."Phineas said. "Fine."Emily said.

"Okay Emily, shapes are separated into three categories: circles, squares or triangles and there's more but I'll tell you about them when you're in second grade."Phineas said. "Like yours, mine, mommy's, aunt Gretchen's, uncle Ferb, aunt Candace and Unle Jeremy's heads?"Emily inquired.

"Exactly."Phineas replied. "Well, that was easy."Emily commented with a smile.

* * *

"So, what are you gonna have me do until we get a call?"Milly inquired. "I'm either going to have you do supply inventory or check the ambulance to make sure it's functioning correctly."Phineas replied.

"I'll, go check the ambulance to make sure that the medical equipment in it is fully stocked as well."Milly said with a smile as she went to the ambulance.

* * *

Milly went to check the ambulance to make sure that the medical equipment in it was fully stocked like said she would._"Ok, the portable treatment kit is good to go."She thought to herself._

* * *

After Milly checked the ambulance and made sure that the medical equipment in it was fully stocked she sat down on the couch and started watching TV when then Phineas walked in.

"Is the medical equipment in the ambulance fully stocked?"Phineas inquired. "Yes, everything is all good to go."Milly replied.

"Oh, and do you need me to pick up your daughter from the pre-school 7 blocks away from the station?"The curly brown haired woman inquired. "Well, I was gonna have Katie do that ,but since your volunteering to do that go ahead."Phineas replied. "Thanks Phineas."Milly said.


	3. Chapter 3

Rescue Station 46231

Chapter 3: Medical Training

Thirty-one-year old Milly Brown was in her car, driving Phineas' daughter Emily to school."Oh, I'd better get to my school after I drop you off." She said while turning in the direction of her school. "That would be a good idea, Ms. Brown."Emily commented with a smile.

* * *

Milly walked into the Danville Paramedic School's conference room and saw Phineas giving his co-workers medical training lessons. "Did you drop my daughter off at preschool?"Phineas inquired."Yes, I dropped her off."Milly replied. "Oh am I late?"She inquired.

"Well, you're only five minutes late so don't worry."Phineas said as he continued giving everyo ne else their medical training lessons. "We should get to the station after you guys finish with this."Milly suggested. "Oh and would you like to have dinner with Katie and myself?"Phineas offered. "Sure."Milly replied.

"It looks we're about to be shown the musculoskeletal system."Adyson said with a smile. "Now if you'll look over here."Phineas said, indicating the chart showing the musculoskeletal system.

"If the patient complains about pain in the shoulder it's likely that the trapezius muscles are affected. "Phineas pointed out. Then his supervisor Jack came in. "Jack will demonstrate how to start an IV or give injections."Phineas said.

"Thanks Phineas. Now to start an IV and to give injections, always have the needle pointing towards the patient's arm and be sure to put the needle in the vein."Jack indicated.

"What if we get a cardiac arrest call?" Adyson inquired. "If you have to do it use your Automatic Emergency Defibrillators then transport the patient to the hospital fast. "Jack replied then Milly raised her hand. "What if we get a call to assist the fire department with a structure fire?" She inquired. "Use your radios and contact me then I will notify Danville Hospital's burn ward."Jack replied.

* * *

They were on their way to their station in Adyson's van.

"So Adyson, what do you think we'll be sent to?"Phineas asked. "Well, we aren't fully trained yet so I don't think we'll be sent to anything without you since you're our Captain."Adyson pointed out. "And the ranking paramedic."She added.

* * *

When they arrived they checked their equipment.

"Well, everything is working properly."Milly said.

Then the Code R went off.

_"Ambulance 46231, child down reported at Danville University_;_timeout 16:45."The dispatcher announced._

"Ambulance 46231-21."Phineas acknowledged then he and Adyson got into the ambulance and headed to the scene.

* * *

"Ambulance 46231-22."Phineas informed dispatch then he and Adyson went to get the Portable Treatment Kit from the back of the ambulance then went inside the school.

* * *

When they went inside they saw a blond haired woman lying on the ground unconscious then Adyson went over to her and checked her vitals. "Phineas, we need to contact dispatch fast she's showing signs of being bitten by a snake."she informed him.

* * *

After Phineas and Adyson dropped Melissa of at the hospital they went back to the station.

"Ambulance 46231-13."Adyson informed dispatch then Phineas came up to her. "Adyson, Django is here to see you."he informed her. "Thanks Phineas."Adyson replied.

* * *

Adyson was talking to Django when he did something that she didn't expect. _"What is he doing?, __Is he about to propose?" __she thought to herself._"

"Adyson, there's something I want to ask you." Django said as he got a small box out of his right pocket then got down on his left knee. "What is it Django?" Adyson inquired. "Adyson, Will you marry me?" Django inquired. _"Please say yes."Django thought to himself. _"YES!" Adyson replied. "Wait, did you get my dad's blessing?"Adyson inquired. "I went to Danville EMS headquarters and asked him while he was on his lunch break."Django replied.

* * *

Phineas was in his apartment making dinner when his daughter Emily came in and tapped the back of his left leg. "Daddy, can I sleepover at Ms. Brown's house?"The blonde four year old requested. "Did you ask your mommy?"Phineas inquired.

"Yes, I asked mommy."Emily replied. "What did she say?"Phineas inquired.

"She said no."Emily replied. "I'm gonna say no as well."The red headed thirty year old replied.

"Awe man."Emily replied with a frown. "Now go wash up for dinner."Phineas instructed. "Ok daddy."Emily said as she went to wash up then the buzzer sounded, indicating someone was outside wanting to see Phineas so he answered the call, "Hello?"

"Phineas? Is that you? Can we come up?" They recognized the voice immediately. "I'll get it dear."Katie said with a smile.

"Sure, just a moment Adyson." She pressed the code to unlock the front door to the building permitting their friends to enter.

"Hi Adyson." She greeted with a grin. "Hi Django." She added noting that he was standing next to her.

"Hi Phineas." Adyson replied as she took a seat on the couch next to her fiancée. "Hey Phineas."Django said. "Adyson and I were wondering if Katie would like to be our wedding planner?" he inquired.

"Sure, I can do that for you guys as soon, as I feel better."Katie said, then Emily came in. "Hi, Ms. Sweetwater."she greeted. "Hi Emily."Adyson replied

"So, What'cha doin?"The blonde four year old inquired. "Django and I were here to ask your mom if she'd like to be mine and Django's wedding planner."Adyson replied as She and Django were leaving. "Goodbye, Ms. Sweetwater."Emily said.

* * *

A few hours later.

"Emily, I know you're a little bummed out about not being able to sleepover at my friend Milly's house but tell you what, I have the day off on thursday so maybe we can go to her house for a visit."Phineas said while tucking in his four year old daughter. "Thank you, daddy."Emily said as she gave her father a goodnight hug.

* * *

The next day.

Phineas was about leave for work when his daughter came in.

"Emily, I have to go to work now."Phineas said. "Could you give me a goodbye hug first?"Emily requested. "Ok, come here."The thirty-year old redhead said. "Goodbye daddy, see you when you come home from work."Emily said while giving her father a goodbye hug.

* * *

When Phineas arrived at the station he noticed his co-workers where checking the ambulance to make sure the medical supplies are all stocked up.

"Are the medical supplies stocked?"He inquired. "Yes Phineas, the medical supplies are stocked up."Adyson replied.


End file.
